


S/O dies giving birth.

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, sadness unleashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Here's the deal, some good soul requested me this angsty HC and I got carried away, hope you all enjoy to feel sad and then a bit happy <3





	S/O dies giving birth.

Arthur:  
Isaac. That’s the first thing that came to Arthur’s mind when you told him you were pregnant.

 

She made sure to tell him the news on her favorite place: the beach.

 

What happened had a deep impact in his personality, and now life gave him another chance. To know better, to do better.  
In the Saint Denis doctor, he learned that it still had time until the baby was born.

 

So he would to town with the biggest smile on his face, buying things to the baby. 

 

Unaware of what waited for him when he got to camp.

 

Arriving at camp he saw Ms. Grimshaw pale as ghost. His mind trying to make sense of things.

 

The baby wasn’t expected until another two more months. That’s… that’s why he was out.

 

He didn’t knew, he couldn’t have predicted it.

 

“Mr. Morgan, I’m truly deeply sorry, me and Mr. Pearson did…”, Arthur could no longer hear, the buzzing in his ears silencing those awful words.

 

His dreams once again turned into a nightmare.

 

Hearing the shaky baby’s breath nearly broke his heart.

 

He would look at that small, innocent boy and wonder how he would ever raise him without his partner.

 

Confusion and guilt would take over his mind. Thoughts so dark that he would never dare to write in his diary. Arthur did that to her, he wasn’t there.

 

He grew more apart from others, focusing all his time on the recovery of his baby.

 

The boy had some many aunts and uncles, the whole gang loved and protected him with all their hearts.

 

In the early years, he had no interest in hiding how miserable he was feeling.

 

Even though he was clumsy, Arthur managed to turn his fragile baby into a strong boy.

 

He made sure to tell his son how good of a woman his mother was. Always making him say her name.

 

The boy was very sensible, picking up when Arthur was feeling down and trying to cheer him up by doing all kinds of silly things.

 

His diary was his most treasured possession. When his son got a bit older, Arthur would read some parts about her.

 

It was really emotional, but a way to keep her memory alive.

 

Time is a cruel, but blissful thing. 

 

Blissful because with the years, Arthur could notice, without hurting so much, the resemblance between the boy and his mother.

 

And cruel, because he started forgetting the little details. The portrait he draw being the only thing left to compare the her with his son.

 

Sitting by the seashore, he would reminisce about how much she loved that place. 

 

“This is stupid, Y/N, but if I could just talk to you… tell you about our boy.”

 

He would be interrupted by the big curious eyes of that tiny little boy. “Are you talking to mother?”

 

Arthur would just nod, and take him by the hand, leaving some flowers on the grave just above the dunes. He knows she would love that view.  
Charles  
When she began go into labour, Charles was there holding her hand.

 

And when life began to leave her eyes, he held her hand too.

 

Charles had heard about that before, but he never thought he would need to experience it first hand.

 

And the blood…her warm blood, the blood that nurtured their baby, now was everywhere.

 

He just kept concentrating on the baby’s cry, for her, he would just listen to that sound and get his strength from there.

 

“It’s a baby girl!”, said Ms. Grimshaw, holding his daughter.

 

But Charles could not do the same, he had no strength left to take her.

 

He remembers falling into the ground, the first time anyone saw him displaying such raw emotions. He would sob for minutes, without stopping.

 

Searching for any meaning in that, he would think of how life is always balanced, how the spirit and body were different things.

 

But that knowledge didn’t brought him any consolation at that point.

 

It took him a day or two, to go search for his baby. Abigail had been taking care of her. Charles was ashamed of being weak and not being able to see her before.

 

He never felt this scared in his life. His fingers were too big and rough against the baby‘s soft skin.

 

Charles learned pretty quickly how to take care of the girl, bringing her along when he went fishing or hunting since she was a baby.

 

He would strap her around his chest and go on with his chores.

 

The baby girl was very peaceful, much like her father. Looking at her would silence all the noises in Charle’s head.

 

In her first birthday, everyone threw a big party, getting the girl gifts and playing with her.

 

It was supposed to be a happy moment, but Charles could not forget that it also meant he had lost his love for a year now.

 

The thought that this would always be the case robbed him the joy to celebrate that day.

 

But he loved his daughter deeply, her life gave his more meaning.

 

Charles was a pretty patient father, teaching his girl to talk and walk, and as soon as she could, to use a bow.

 

A wooden carved horse was her favorite toy, her father gave it to her.

 

His kid would always surprise him with how smart she was beyond her years. Not only being able to read, but knowing things not even adults understood.

 

“I’m not sad Cain died, papa, he is not in pain anymore. Mom is with him now, right?”

 

Charles would take her every now and then to visit her mother’s grave, by her request.

 

He felt like he had a lot to learn with his kid, she didn’t felt sad, just glad to be a living part of her mother.

 

She grew to be such a sweet and caring girl. Who loved braiding her father’s hair.

 

Charles would look at her and see his own appearance mixed with the one he would forever love. It was painful, but a beautiful reminder of how life goes on.

 

Someday he would meet her again, but for now, his girl needed him. And he would always protect her.  
Sean  
When his s/o told him she was expecting a baby, Sean was helpless.

 

There’s no denying that at first he was terrified! Too young and too dumb, in his own words, to take care of another human being.

 

She got apprehensive that Sean didn’t wanted the kid, but that’s not at all what he meant.

 

Passed the initial shock, he got really excited at the thought of playing and being the fun dad.

 

A little person to teach everything he knew , all the pranks, joke, songs!

 

He started dreaming about the life the three of them would have. It wasn’t so scary anymore.

 

With his love’s scream piercing through his ears, Sean fetched Ms. Grimshaw in a blink of an eye. His heart jumping on the chest.

 

He never seen someone giving birth before, so he couldn’t know all that screaming wasn’t normal.

 

It wasn’t a regular “push” scream, something was terribly wrong.

 

“My chest!” she would say with her clenched fists turning white “Oh god! Please, it hurts so much.”

 

That’s when he noticed something wasn’t right. Kneeling beside her, he would wipe the sweat of her face.

 

“Love, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry Sean, you didn’t wanted this and now I’m going to leave you with” she would scream in agony “with our baby.”

 

“Yer not leaving me, don’t say that.”, he said with tears falling into her face. He knew it was true.

 

Ms. Grimshaw handed him the baby, already wrapped in a blanket.

 

“Look at her! Stay with us, please”

 

“There’s another one coming!”, Pearson shouted.

 

The body of the woman he loved turned pale, with a last gasp, she squeezed Sean’s hand.

 

It would be his last laughter in a long time. Sean was hysteric, guffawing without any emotion.

 

From day to night, he transformed in a whole different person. He would be restless, taking care of both babies.

 

He had no clue what he was doing, so everyone would help out as much as they could.

 

Abigail would teach him about diapers and common diseases, Arthur would watch out for the kids while Sean ate or when he fell asleep, exhausted.

 

Mary-Beth would entertain them with beautiful fantastic tales, they loved that auntie.

 

The twins were the gang’s kids. Although, Sean did the best he could, turning a bit more responsible over time.

 

He would focus all his, once endless, energy on his children. That way he would be too tired to think about their mother.

 

When they got a little bigger,Jack would play with them for hours, while Sean was out on jobs.

 

One time, when arriving to camp, his kids sat him down and started reading to him. It made Sean so damn proud.

 

“Your pa can’t read but you two can? Where did I go wrong!?” He would say, playfully.

 

His little girl was the most troublemaker of them. She would always be up to something mischievous.

 

When she pranked Micah, Sean like pretending nothing happened.

 

But his boy was more like his mother, kind and pensive.

 

“Pa, I feel bad that mom died because of me and sister.” he would confess.

 

“Yer mom loved ya, and your sister! If she could choose, she would always pick you two over her. That’s how us parents are!”

 

But hearing his son saying that, got his facade down. Sean had been pretending for too long that he was healed from what happened.

 

But how could he ever move on?

 

By learning how to play the guitar with Javier, his son got him a bit jealous.

 

“Yer spoiling my kid, Javier. He just wants to spend time with you now! I’m his pa!”

 

He found very odd how only his daughter picked his accent up, the boy talked like Arthur and made Sean a little mad. 

 

Even though they were everyone’s kids, the twins were super attached to their father.

 

Wherever Sean went, two red-headed shadows would follow.


End file.
